Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 January 2016
00:00:18 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:00:37 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:14 his heading is "from Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia" 00:02:38 I saw it. 00:02:51 He's basically copying the "Hurricane Sandy" article. 00:03:11 Even the track is similar! 00:04:31 it's hurricane sandy 00:04:41 he's just changing the dates and names 00:05:46 Yeah.. 00:06:42 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:14 Hey Emma! 00:07:29 Hi Emma 00:07:35 They removed "Bonnie" from the GFS. :( 00:07:52 huh 00:07:56 And the 989 low in the South Atlantic is now a 995 low. :( 00:08:07 They removed a 1001 low from the GFS. 00:11:09 Guys 00:11:13 ? 00:11:21 I am making a GTA style hurricane season. 00:11:26 Based on GTA 4 00:11:28 Cool. 00:11:30 with the names of GTA characters 00:11:36 Sadly, there is nobody with a U name 00:11:43 so I needed to use United Liberty Paper Contact 00:12:11 Oh, well. 00:12:17 Why, GTA, why? 00:12:21 Well 00:12:27 GTA 4 is my favorite video game of all time 00:12:29 and Michelle loves it 00:12:39 Nice. 00:14:36 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:14:43 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:45 -!- AustinD-3 has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:57 Ello Austin 00:16:04 Anna Bernie Clarence Dardan Elizabeta Francis Gerry Hossan Isaac Jimmy Kim Little Jacob Michelle Niko Oleg Phil Roman Tunafish United Liberty Paper Contact Vladimir 00:16:06 Hey Austin! 00:16:07 That is the naming list 00:16:09 Cool. 00:16:22 Dardan will be replaced with dimitri 00:16:25 -!- AustinD-3 has left Special:Chat. 00:16:25 -!- AustinD-3 has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:32 Okay. 00:16:55 -!- AustinD-3 has left Special:Chat. 00:17:00 Notable antagonists it includes: Michelle, Vladimir, Dimitri, and Isaac 00:17:06 Cool. 00:17:12 -!- AustinD-3 has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:19 I was falsely blocked on the GTA Wiki once. 00:18:55 Strawb 00:19:02 do you reconize any charaters on this list 00:19:11 Anna Bernie Clarence Dimitri Elizabeta Francis Gerry Hossan Isaac Jimmy Kim Little Jacob Michelle Niko Oleg Phil Roman Tunafish United Liberty Paper Contact Vladimir 00:19:12 I was just fixing some spelling mistakes. 00:19:16 Most of them. 00:19:25 Name me one and tell me their property 00:19:34 moreover, tell me who michelle is and what she did in the beginning of the game 00:20:30 shes 34 00:20:33 american 00:20:40 Mohawk ave, Rotterdam hill, liberty city 00:20:47 niko bellic mallorie bardas she loves 00:21:02 shes female 00:21:04 she has a silver merit 00:21:12 shes alive 00:21:21 her first mission is "three's a crowd' 00:21:34 she urges the two of them to date because niko arrived in the city not knowing anyone 00:21:35 Whats her official name 00:21:49 I call her michelle because of her first reveal 00:21:54 Karen daniels 00:22:01 Just like why I call United Liberty Paper Contact by his real name 00:24:08 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:24:15 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:54 Keranique 00:26:58 Do you like GTA 4 as well? 00:27:43 -!- AustinD-3 has left Special:Chat. 00:27:47 -!- AustinD-3 has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:13 -!- Emmaelise401 has left Special:Chat. 00:30:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:30:41 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:06 -!- AustinD-3 has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:07 Hi Austin just recognized you were here. 00:38:34 -!- NY WX has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:55 Hi! 00:39:57 Hi 00:40:01 Hi! 00:40:14 Well, we saw your page 00:40:36 sadly, looks like all of it was copied from the wikipedia page on Sandy. 00:40:43 at least most of it was 00:41:04 I know, I'm using it as a "templete" I'm going to change most of it 00:41:12 Hey. 00:41:36 *eats cookie* 00:41:51 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:42:08 Just wanted to notify you of that- It's not exactly applauded to copy large potions of a article from Wikipedia... 00:42:17 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:25 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:47 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 00:42:57 Like I said before, I will change most of it. It is a template and not final. 00:44:14 :/ 00:44:20 Okay. 00:44:22 Hey Sassmaster. 00:44:51 Hi Sass. 00:46:00 -!- AustinD-3 has left Special:Chat. 00:46:11 (hi) 00:46:12 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:27 ~ Hurricane has formed! ~ 00:49:31 [[]]:P 00:50:09 :P 00:51:25 c="grayb ~ Hurricane Sjmaven1993 has formed! ~ /c/b 00:51:29 Oh, well. 00:52:07 Lol you tried. 00:52:09 XD 00:52:21 (epic) 00:53:27 /announce meh. 00:53:45 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:53:52 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:23 /announce I told the witchdoctor i was in love with you! 00:54:30 /announce jkjk 00:56:03 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:56:08 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:39 -!- NY WX has left Special:Chat. 01:07:13 -!- NYNJhurricane has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:23 -!- NYNJhurricane has left Special:Chat. 01:09:32 I'm going to presume this "NYNJhurricane" guy is NY WX. 01:11:07 -!- NYNJhurricane has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:11 Hello! 01:11:24 -!- NYNJhurricane has left Special:Chat. 01:11:42 Hmm... 01:11:48 !updatelogs 01:11:50 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 6 lines to the page). 01:12:51 Hey SM I got a simutrans problem 01:12:59 how do you actually gain money? 01:13:13 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:22 -!- NY WX has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:30 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:13:48 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:50 No, I am not NYNJhurrricane :P 01:14:23 Oh. 01:14:35 I have no idea who you're even talking about 01:14:53 When you create a new world, there is an options button somewhere. 01:16:43 -!- NYNJhurricane has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:44 Should we report Yolo to Wikia Staff? 01:16:48 Hey! 01:17:40 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:17:52 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:13 Hi 01:18:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:19:01 Another new user, maybe. 01:19:42 (brb) 01:20:03 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 01:20:04 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 01:20:04 Okay. 01:22:28 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:17 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:24:45 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:47 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:24:53 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:26:02 -!- NYNJhurricane has left Special:Chat. 01:27:24 -!- NYNJhurricane has joined Special:Chat. 01:27:28 -!- NYNJhurricane has left Special:Chat. 01:27:46 Wb.. 01:31:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:31:46 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:33:09 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:33:29 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:36:04 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:56:37 Dead chat.. dead chat.. 01:56:48 !say chat is dead.. 01:56:48 chat is dead.. 01:57:31 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 01:57:51 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 01:58:03 Hi 01:58:55 -!- NY WX has left Special:Chat. 01:59:43 !updatelogs 01:59:45 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 5 lines to the page). 02:01:39 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:01:39 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 02:01:40 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 02:02:28 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 02:02:48 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:02:49 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 02:04:22 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:04:24 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 02:08:38 ~ Hurricane has formed! ~ 02:08:42 [[]]:P 02:09:13 -!- Callum Fawsitt has left Special:Chat. 02:09:58 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:10:00 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 02:10:11 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 02:10:17 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 02:10:21 Guys 02:10:28 I am so determined to make the GTA hurricane season it aint funny 02:10:41 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:11:03 Stan is also an extremely small storm 02:11:25 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 02:12:10 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:12:33 Hi Nkech 02:12:58 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:13:10 -!- Emmaelise401 has left Special:Chat. 02:14:54 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 02:14:56 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 02:22:28 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 02:38:37 Oh so THAT is what the ping was... 02:46:08 -!- Sjmaven1993 has joined Special:Chat. 02:46:11 o/ 02:46:23 \o 02:46:25 -!- Sjmaven1993 has left Special:Chat. 02:49:54 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:50:00 Hey 02:50:07 Hi! 02:50:13 Sjmaven! 02:50:14 Sjmaven was on briefly, appearantly 02:50:27 I think he's now a subtropical storm 02:50:43 He could be fully tropical soon 02:51:19 Which means...I think it's time for a user map update! :p 02:54:15 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has joined Special:Chat. 02:54:32 Hey Logan 02:55:22 "Subtropical Depression SJMAVEN has intensified back into a subtropical storm. We now expect Sjmaven to continue to intensify, likely becoming fully tropical soon as it moves slowly southward at 2 mph. Sjmaven is entering a favorable environment for intensification. Forecast Trajectory: Feb 2016...50 MPH/SUBTROPICAL Mar 2016...60 MPH Apr 2016...70 MPH May 2016...75 MPH" 02:55:26 :d 02:56:47 !updatelogs 02:56:49 Bobnekaro: Logs updated (uploaded 9 lines to the page). 02:57:02 It's a shame we missed Sjmaven... 02:58:42 :( 02:59:10 I'm starting to think, he could be back for real 02:59:24 That's why I included hurricane intensity at the end of his trajectory. It's not likely, but not impossible either 03:00:13 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has left Special:Chat. 03:00:15 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has joined Special:Chat. 03:06:25 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 03:06:44 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has left Special:Chat. 03:06:46 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has joined Special:Chat. 03:07:39 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has left Special:Chat. 03:09:03 yep 03:09:58 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has joined Special:Chat. 03:11:19 I'm working on a 2018 Atlantic season now. 03:11:52 It seems like the Atlantic season NEVER starts near the "average" anymore, which is mid-July. 03:11:57 It always starts earlier 03:12:53 Climate Change... 03:13:55 Maybe...but I'm not sure... 03:14:31 (Brb) 03:14:37 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 03:14:48 Bernie will work harder than any candidate to reverse or deal with Climate Change 03:17:04 humans can't do anything about it.... 03:19:14 They can reduce damage from Natural Disasters 03:29:57 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has left Special:Chat. 05:03:22 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 11:02:55 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:03:04 Hello there, world! 11:03:21 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:03:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:04:19 Now, Ryne's bringing "his articles" from Hypothetical Events.. 11:09:19 !updatelogs 11:09:21 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 11:11:03 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016013106/gfs_ir_global_48.png 11:11:28 Yep, the South Atlantic is getting something... 11:11:35 I wonder if it is tropical, or subtropical. 11:12:16 Wait, it's 989 mbar again! Yay! 11:21:02 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:21:07 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:43:55 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:44:01 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:44:58 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:45:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:54:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:54:37 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:55:15 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:55:29 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:58:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:58:53 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:12:35 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 12:13:10 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 12:13:12 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 12:13:50 Hey Bittersweet! 12:14:23 Hi! 12:14:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:14:36 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:14:51 !updatelogs 12:14:54 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 12:17:08 www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016013106/gfs_ir_global_48.png 12:17:18 *http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016013106/gfs_ir_global_48.png 12:17:27 The South Atlantic <3 12:18:23 My first season is free-editing - I just dissipated my first system 12:19:02 Cool. 12:20:54 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:21:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:28:33 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:29:05 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:30:53 Are you creating a storm on my season? 12:31:13 No, but thanks for the offer. 12:32:56 I think you should... 12:33:38 Sorry, but I'm too busy right now. 12:35:46 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:36:09 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:39:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:39:41 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:40:07 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:40:57 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:43:06 *eats cookie* 12:43:07 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 12:43:18 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 12:43:47 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 12:40:07 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:40:57 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:43:06 *eats cookie* 12:43:07 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 12:43:18 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 12:43:47 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 12:45:02 !updatelogs 12:45:05 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 7 lines to the page). 12:45:35 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:45:57 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:46:37 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:45:05 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 7 lines to the page). 12:45:35 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:45:57 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:46:37 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:50:23 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 12:51:30 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 12:52:05 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 12:52:05 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 12:52:37 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 12:52:46 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 12:53:35 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:55:32 A TR-LL was globally blocked just now! -http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Poopturnip_:P 12:59:11 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 13:02:46 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 13:15:30 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 13:23:46 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 13:25:06 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 13:26:07 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:26:16 Back. 13:27:25 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 13:27:28 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 13:27:34 Hey Bittersweet. 13:27:45 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 13:27:53 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 13:28:19 By the way, the TR-LL returned! 13:28:36 He was just globally blocked. 13:28:37 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Poopturnip_:P 13:28:43 Yeah... 13:29:07 Well, I blocked his IP here, so... 13:33:11 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:33:18 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:34:50 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 13:34:59 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 13:35:12 Hey 13:35:44 Hey. 13:43:19 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:43:24 Wow...I've never seen a Chat this dead... 13:43:47 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:44:11 Me too.. 13:49:20 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:49:38 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:49:40 That http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Hurricane_Matthew#Hurricane_Matthew article by http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User:NY_WX still looks a lot like Hurricane Sandy Wikipedia article... Did he say he would change it? 13:53:36 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 13:54:51 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 13:55:13 hed did 13:56:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:56:35 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:57:16 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 13:57:26 Oh. 13:59:05 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:59:30 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 14:10:27 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 14:10:36 Hello 14:11:05 Hi 14:16:20 !say The Atlantic will be hyperactive in 2016 14:16:20 The Atlantic will be hyperactive in 2016 14:18:28 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 14:18:30 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 14:19:16 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 14:16:20 !say The Atlantic will be hyperactive in 2016 14:16:20 The Atlantic will be hyperactive in 2016 14:18:28 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 14:18:30 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 14:19:16 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 14:22:17 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 14:22:25 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 14:22:17 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 14:22:25 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 14:48:34 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 14:48:39 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 14:48:50 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 14:48:52 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 14:52:29 -!- ServalPRO has joined Special:Chat. 14:52:55 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 14:52:59 -!- ServalPRO has left Special:Chat. 14:53:08 ellohay 14:53:08 :p 14:54:32 matthew's track is just 14:54:39 sandy's 14:54:47 with modified intensitys 14:52:29 -!- ServalPRO has joined Special:Chat. 14:52:55 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 14:52:59 -!- ServalPRO has left Special:Chat. 14:53:08 ellohay 14:53:08 :p 14:54:32 matthew's track is just 14:54:39 sandy's 14:54:47 with modified intensitys 14:57:04 Grace = much originaler 14:58:14 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 15:01:01 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 15:01:23 yep 15:01:55 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 15:02:52 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 15:02:57 Hey 15:03:32 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 15:03:58 Hi Odile 15:04:02 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 15:07:56 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 15:08:44 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 15:08:45 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 15:11:29 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 15:13:12 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 15:25:51 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 15:27:08 Hi Bittersweet! 15:29:32 A TR-LL appeared today... 15:30:16 Oh no.... Are they blocked now? 15:30:31 And can you provide the link to their userpage, please? 15:30:44 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Poopturnip_:P 15:31:08 They were globally blocked before they could vandalise 15:31:27 I see....And what an interesting username.... (facepalm) 15:31:41 At least he's blocked. 15:34:11 Your one month anniversary of being on HHW is coming up. @Bittersweet 15:34:48 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 15:35:32 Hi Hype 15:35:39 Hi. 15:35:54 Hi 15:35:59 I'm all the way in Port Clinton lol. 15:36:34 why do we keep getting TR-LL's? 15:39:25 It doesn't make much sense 15:39:39 They are global vandals. 15:40:42 ^ 15:43:42 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 15:44:33 Any idea why they are coming here? 15:44:34 Hi Michelle 15:44:42 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 15:44:49 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 15:46:08 Hi Emma! I think you were on CCSW, we were talking about TR-LLs 15:49:30 Oh 15:49:33 The trolls? 15:49:46 Well 15:49:52 I might as well give them some tips. 15:49:56 One got globally blocked today. 15:49:59 If they come on 15:50:04 Don't talk to them period. 15:50:11 that will only encourage them to come on 15:50:21 Just ban them 15:50:23 and move on with life 15:52:16 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 15:52:29 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 15:53:13 Also Kol Mohd came here some days ago. 15:53:21 *Pool 15:53:28 *Kool 15:53:39 What a tupo.... 15:53:58 Do you mean typo? 15:54:04 No 15:54:14 at CCSW, they have a dumb tradition of spelling typo tupo 15:54:25 You may also hear the letter W 15:54:40 Oh. 15:55:14 No dramas please...Lefty was in love with V. 15:55:48 That war resulted in you leaving CCSW, Emma.... 15:56:31 And Michael exposed your real name from that ALS ice bucket challenge video. 15:57:25 Actually 15:57:30 when did he say that he actually liked V 15:58:05 what does CCSW even stand for? 15:58:08 Just curious? 15:58:14 Candy crush saga wiki 15:58:19 oh 15:58:43 The wiki that steve and bumblebee are at right now 16:00:02 http://candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Emmaelise401/Official_Resignation_-_Corruption_Spreads what's this? 16:00:08 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 16:00:14 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 16:00:27 For the first time in my life, I am watching CNN! 16:00:59 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 16:01:07 Welcome back, Odile 16:01:30 I don't really like Wikia Staff... 16:01:46 I'm fine with them 16:02:20 They just act useless sometimes. No offense. 16:03:10 Odile 16:03:16 I think my user storm may be needing a new track 16:03:22 it officially regenerated again 16:03:26 Bob said the models are going insane 16:03:48 Speaking of which, where is Bob? 16:03:53 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 16:03:54 idk 16:03:58 have not seen him all day 16:04:11 oh god 16:04:31 What? 16:05:19 Michelle's i 16:05:48 yea, im back. 16:06:03 *Michelle's track is starting to be like Cyclone Katrina-Victor-Cindy from 1998 16:06:52 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:07:21 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 16:08:14 Just like Katrina-Victor-Cindy 16:08:20 I have the trait that I won't ****ing die 16:08:57 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:10:03 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 16:10:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:10:34 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 16:10:40 https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Katrina_1998_track.png 16:11:03 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:11:10 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:11:14 Back. 16:11:26 wb\ 16:11:28 Odile 16:11:33 that looks like a certain storm on the wiki 16:11:35 idk.... 16:11:36 is it me? 16:11:39 Thanks. 16:11:40 Wb 16:11:56 Thanks. 16:12:08 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 16:13:12 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 16:13:15 Np 16:13:42 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 16:14:08 Time to work on TS Honey. 16:14:16 Dangit 16:14:21 I have a skin tag on me right now 16:22:19 -!- SuperDestructiveTwister has joined Special:Chat. 16:22:31 SM 16:22:39 Hi SDT. 16:22:46 Yes? 16:22:52 why did you delete articuno.jpg 16:23:18 Why you had to add photos of Pokemon maps in the first place? 16:23:31 so i could make tracks 16:23:47 So.... okay... 16:24:51 -!- SuperDestructiveTwister has left Special:Chat. 16:27:07 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:27:15 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:28:05 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 16:28:12 Hey Bittersweet. 16:28:27 Wb Bittersweet. 16:30:07 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 16:30:15 Hey Hype. 16:30:29 They removed the 989 low again :/ 16:30:43 Wb Hype 16:31:33 Thanks 16:34:40 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2016_Medicane_Season 16:34:53 It is free-editing 16:35:17 Okay. 16:36:28 !updatelogs 16:36:29 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 4 lines to the page). 16:37:09 !seen AGirlCalledKeranique 16:37:10 I last saw AGirlCalledKeranique 22 minutes and 48 seconds ago. 16:37:34 !seen Emmaelise401 16:37:34 I last saw Emmaelise401 25 minutes and 57 seconds ago. 16:37:51 !seen me 16:37:52 I haven't seen me since I have been here. 16:37:57 :P 16:38:11 !seen you 16:38:11 I haven't seen you since I have been here. 16:38:30 :/ 16:39:20 !seen HypercaneTeen 16:39:20 I haven't seen HypercaneTeen since I have been here. 16:39:33 !seen me 16:39:33 I haven't seen me since I have been here. 16:39:44 !sseen the real me 16:39:48 !seen the real me 16:39:48 I haven't seen the real me since I have been here. 16:40:02 !seen random letters and dogs and toilets 16:40:02 I haven't seen random letters and dogs and toilets since I have been here. 16:41:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:41:35 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:41:39 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 16:42:13 !seen CycloneNkechinyer 16:42:13 I haven't seen CycloneNkechinyer since I have been here. 16:42:34 !seen Emmaelise401 16:42:34 I last saw Emmaelise401 30 minutes and 58 seconds ago. 16:42:40 !seen Hypercane 16:42:40 I last saw Hypercane 11 minutes and 6 seconds ago. 16:42:49 !seen Sassmaster15 16:42:49 I last saw Sassmaster15 12 minutes and 6 seconds ago. 16:43:00 !seen A Bittersweet Journey 16:43:00 I last saw A Bittersweet Journey 8 minutes and 7 seconds ago. 16:43:07 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:43:13 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:44:38 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 16:44:47 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 16:45:36 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 16:45:37 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 16:47:19 T. 16:47:25 est. 16:48:33 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 16:48:39 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 16:49:34 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 16:49:40 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 16:52:16 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 16:53:07 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/cfs-mon/2016013018/cfs-mon_01_ssta_wpac_9.png 16:53:12 !updatelogs 16:53:14 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 3 lines to the page). 16:55:13 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 16:55:55 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:56:56 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:57:05 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 17:03:18 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 17:03:34 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 17:04:08 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 17:05:03 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 17:05:36 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 17:10:23 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 17:10:56 Wb Hype. 17:13:01 Thanks 17:13:18 Np. 17:13:31 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 17:13:50 hi 17:14:50 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 17:21:57 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 17:22:04 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 17:37:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 17:37:32 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 17:44:01 !seen StrawberryMaster 17:44:01 I last saw StrawberryMaster 6 minutes and 29 seconds ago. 17:45:32 Err 17:45:44 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 17:46:10 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 17:46:20 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 17:49:56 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has joined Special:Chat. 17:50:37 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 17:50:38 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 17:52:55 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 17:56:26 -!- Emmaelise401 has left Special:Chat. 17:57:31 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 17:57:40 dead chat... 17:59:00 yep 18:00:29 alot of drama lately... 18:03:09 banning of yolo 18:03:22 Collin possibly leaving 18:03:49 and the other one i won't bring up because "michelle" might get angry at me 18:03:52 :-P 18:05:16 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 18:06:56 oh and LeboringJack i guess to... 18:09:10 and i am talking to myself now... :-( 18:09:19 :P 18:12:17 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 18:12:18 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 18:14:43 (brb) 18:14:45 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 18:15:23 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 18:16:52 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 18:18:40 /announce test 18:23:02 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 18:23:52 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 18:23:52 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 18:23:58 wait a minute 18:24:22 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 18:24:30 Collin was on HSW 2 hours ago... 18:30:16 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 18:30:22 Back. 18:30:35 !updatelogs 18:30:37 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 3 lines to the page). 18:31:50 hey @StrawberryMaster 18:33:11 Collin's at the Hypothetical Sports Wiki chat... 18:33:28 Should I enter that chat? 18:33:42 umm...idk 18:34:03 I think I will.. 18:34:15 Okay, I will. 18:34:47 Okay, I'm there. 18:34:51 how are you in 2 chats at once... 18:35:12 It is possible? 18:35:24 oh... ok 18:35:30 You can enter + two chats. 18:36:23 "Floyd (strawberrymaster) i need time to myself..." 18:36:37 "I still trying to figure out something" 18:36:50 hmm... 18:37:16 "it's personal" 18:38:26 hmm... 18:38:40 Okay, I left the chat, 18:38:52 ok 18:39:40 -!- Leboringjack has joined Special:Chat. 18:39:48 Hey Jack 18:39:52 Hey 18:40:07 Hey Jack. 18:40:11 Hey 18:41:15 I just dropped in to say hi, I gotta go 18:41:16 -!- Leboringjack has left Special:Chat. 18:41:37 umm.... ok 18:45:30 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has left Special:Chat. 18:48:38 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 18:48:43 Hey 18:48:50 Hey Bob. 18:48:58 Anything unusual today? 18:49:23 !updatelogs 18:49:25 Bobnekaro: Logs updated (uploaded 5 lines to the page). 18:50:09 Not much. 18:50:18 But I saw Collin was on Hypothetical Sports chat today; 18:50:24 I hope he at least stays there. 18:50:37 "Floyd (strawberrymaster) i need time to myself..." "I still trying to figure out something" 18:50:49 "it's personal" 18:50:51 Maybe he is working on his final decision. 18:50:53 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 18:50:55 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 18:51:02 It could be something personal that may resolve soon. 18:51:24 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has joined Special:Chat. 18:51:27 Hey Loan 18:51:29 *Logan 18:51:36 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 18:51:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 18:51:40 Hey Bob 18:52:25 I hope Collin stays. 18:53:13 HSW hopefully will grow... 18:53:52 he created a article and i edited it... 18:53:59 i'll undo it 18:54:33 Okay. 18:55:12 Collin is on HSW chat right now 18:55:27 SnaggyFTW's Weekly Bracketology 18:55:29 lol 18:56:15 are you gonna join it? 18:56:30 Idk. If he wants time to himself, I'll give him some time to himself. 18:56:54 I'm a little surprised Collin is pulling for the Broncos, since he lives in NC. 18:57:21 I need to create a bot for HSW chat logs 18:57:34 oh he hates the panthers 18:57:47 he says most kids at school are bandwagoners 18:57:57 my bro says that to.. 18:58:15 Oh... 18:59:12 I'm still not entirely convinced Collin is leaving HHW. 18:59:53 wasn't on yesterday 19:00:02 not on today so far 19:00:20 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 19:00:25 Hey Emma 19:00:30 Hey Emma. 19:00:31 hey michelle or emma 19:00:43 Hello 19:01:25 Bob 19:01:58 Odile said that my user storm is similar to Katrina in the australian region 19:02:09 Wow. 19:02:47 ya know 19:02:51 Katrina-Victor-Cindy 19:08:18 -!- Leboringjack has joined Special:Chat. 19:08:22 Hey Jack 19:08:23 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 19:08:25 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 19:08:26 Hey Jack 19:08:30 I'm back 19:08:37 Hey all 19:08:43 Bob do you think HSW will continue to grow? 19:08:52 @Logan Idk. I want to get templates working first... 19:09:07 I know who made most of the templates for HHW...Sjmaven1993! He may be the right person to contact, believe it or not. 19:09:54 *cough* / *cough* 19:10:41 -!- Leboringjack has left Special:Chat. 19:11:44 I'm debating whether to go on HSW chat. Collin is there... 19:11:46 it seems collin is editing like he was here on HSW 19:11:55 Maybe he's moving wikis... 19:12:47 I'm just going to go say hello to Collin. 19:12:53 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 19:12:56 ok 19:13:19 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 19:13:40 For some reason it's only letting me have one chat window open at once 19:14:09 He said he "needed time" again 19:14:25 My guess is he has something going on outside of Wikia. 19:17:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 19:17:43 Im so bord 19:18:00 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 19:18:08 @Logan Does your brother see Collin in school? 19:22:42 yeah 19:24:37 I wonder what's going on with him...he seems just...off... 19:26:00 yeah 19:26:36 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 19:26:42 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 19:28:52 I'm going to start user rights requests on HSW. 19:29:03 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 19:29:15 Hey Nkech 19:29:18 Hi 19:29:45 Collin was on HSW chat, and he said he "needed time"...my guess is he has something going on outside of Wikia... 19:29:48 @Nkech 19:30:14 *eats cookie* 19:30:52 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 19:31:23 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 19:32:11 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 19:32:15 Hey 19:32:27 Hey Sassmaster 19:33:04 Hi Bob! Thanks for the promotion on HSW! 19:33:30 You're welcome @Sassmaster! 19:33:53 I may have to demote Nkech because of his inactivity as bureaucrat... :p 19:34:04 But then again, I was inactive too 19:34:06 :P 19:34:13 :) 2016 01 31